Regalos y citas
by Road-chan
Summary: Sylvestre le pide ayuda a Daffy para encontrar un regalo para su aniversario con el zorrilo mas romantico de todos, pero esto podria causarle problemas al patito durante la busqueda y despues de la busqueda.


Hola! Bueno pues este es mi primer fic baffy así que por favor no sean duros conmigo después de leer a BouffonneNigtmaere esta pareja simplemente no quiso salir de mi mente y en una noche de insomnio surgió esta idea.

Advertencias: ai-shonen, tal vez OoC

Los Looney tunes no me pertenecen obviamente, y hago esto por diversión solamente, por cierto la pareja de Sylvestre y Pepé tampoco es mi idea, es de la increíble BouffonneNigtmaere (yo adoro a esa chica y sus fics *w* son hermosos!)

Lavi-chan de Uzumaki este fic te lo dedico completamente, gracias por leer cada pareja nueva que se me ocurre! Incluso aunque no te guste (cofcofincestocofcof) y emocionarte conmigo con las historias.

* * *

-¡Daffy tienes que ayudarme!-pidió Sylvestre al borde de la desesperación entrando al camerino del pato y tomándolo por los hombros.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa gato?-pregunto Daffy quitándose las manos de su amigo con molestia

-Bueno es que yo…necesito que me ayudes con un regalo-

-¿Un regalo?-

El rostro del gato se sonrojo un poco, desvió la vista mientras reconsideraba la idea de pedirle ayuda a Daffy, pero termino por convencerse de nuevo que era la única opción.

-No sé qué darle a Pepe para nuestro aniversario-dijo rápidamente, rogando por no ponerse más rojo de lo que seguramente ya estaba, Daffy lanzo una gran carcajada

-Realmente eres un inútil Sylvestre, ¿un año juntos y no sabes que regalarle? Jajaja eres un caso perdido-

Sylvestre se cruzó de brazos molesto, y aunque ansiaba darle un buen golpe al emplumado se contenía, pues aun necesitaba su ayuda.

-¡Daffy cállate y ayúdame!-

-¿Porque debería? Es tu novio, no el mío. Tu sabrás que le daras-respondio el pato mientras tomaba su libreto y se disponía a leerlo.

Sylvestre que ya se imagina una respuesta así se dispuso a usar su plan b

-Bien, no quería llegar a esto pero si no me ayudas les mostrare esta foto a todos los looneys-amenazo Sylvestre, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó e su rostro al ver al pato ponerse pálido

-¿¡De donde sacaste eso!?-grito Daffy intentando alcanzar la fotografía, pero el gato la quito de su alcance guardándola entre su pelaje

-¿Eso no importa ahora, así que me ayudaras entonces?-

-Está bien, pero apenas tengas tu regalo quiero que destruyas esa foto-

-¡Entonces vámonos!-

-¿Qué? ¿Justo ahora? ¿No podemos ir mañana?-pido el pato tratando de detener a su amigo pero Sylvestre ya lo arrastraba por el edificio rumo a la salida

-Mañana es nuestro aniversario, no dará tiempo-

-Pero Sylvestre es que yo tengo…-no pudo terminar la oración cuando el felino ya lo había metido a su coche y cerrado la puerta pegándole en el pico

-Vamos a la nueva plaza, escuche que tenían una gran variedad de tiendas-le dijo Sylvestre metiéndose en el asiento del piloto y manejando a gran velocidad hacia su destino

-¡Sylvestre la plaza no se va a ir!- grito el pato aferrándose a su asiento.

Una vez en el centro comercial Daffy miro la hora, se suponía que ese día tenía una cita con Bugs, eran las 6 y había quedado de verse con el conejo a las 7 en su camerino, quizás si se apresuraba con la compra del dichoso regalo llegaría a tiempo, o en el peor de los casos podría llamarlo para avisarle de que se retrasaría por una emergencia

-¿Daffy que esperas?-le grito Sylvestre tomándolo de la mano, apresurándolo hacia la primera tienda.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras en el estudio un conejo terminaba con las ultimas grabaciones del día, dejo sus cosas en orden y se dispuso a ir al camerino de su pareja, se encontraba muy feliz pues ese día había planeado una cita especial con el pato y esperaba poder irse lo más pronto posible, sin embargo al llegar a su destino se encontró con que el pato no estaba.

Checo su reloj verificando que fuera la hora acordada, entró y se dispuso a esperar por él, pasaron diez minutos, veinte, y aun no había señales de Daffy, Bugs no solía ser impaciente pero si le resultaba extraño que Daffy no llegara así que salió a buscarlo.

Se dirigió primero al lugar de grabaciones del pato pero ahí solo se encontró a un conserje que limpiaba el piso, él le dijo que los actores habían terminado sus grabaciones mucho tiempo atrás, después fue al comedor, recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la mirada pero no había señales del plumaje negro que buscaba.

A quien si vio fue al ratón Speedy Gonzales, quien era el compañero de grabaciones de ese día de Daffy, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el

-¿Nee que hay de nuevo viejo?-

-Hola señor Bugs-

-¿Dime no has visto a Daffy?-

-El pato se fue a su camerino ya hace mucho, creí que ya estaría con usted-

-Parece que no, gracias Speedy-

-No hay de qué, pero yo que usted no me preocuparía mucho por ese pato, siempre anda dando vueltas por todos lados, así que ya aparecerá-

El conejo asintió y después salió para seguir buscando

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Sylvestre espera!-grito Daffy pero ya era tarde, el gatito había tomado un collar del alambre donde estaban colgados causando que el poco equilibrio que lograban tener se terminara y cayeran, la dependienta enseguida se dispuso a recogerlas con una amable sonrisa

-Lo siento-dijo Sylvestre hincándose para ayudarla mientras Daffy solo se cruzaba de brazos molesto del desastre causado, salieron de la tienda poco después con las manos vacías, nada había podido convencer al felino.

-¿Porque no le regalas algo que sea para beneficio de los dos? Quizás algo como un perfume, o un aromatizante de casa, o velas con aromas ¡O mejor aún! Todo jun…-un golpe que hizo caer su pico lo detuvo de sus brillantes ideas para regalos, a punto estuvo de mandar al gato al demonio cuando la fotografía apareció frente a sus ojos

-¿Algún otro ocurrente consejo?-pregunto Sylvestre sonriendo, Daffy negó con la cabeza, le lanzo una mirada de odio al gato para después tomar su pico y acomodárselo-Muy bien, ahora veamos en esa tienda-dijo señalando una tienda de ropa.

Miraron varios modelos, compararon precios y colores y cuando ya llevaban una montaña con las prendas que podrían ser "la elegida" Daffy hizo una gran observación

-¿Te sabes la talla del zorrillo verdad?-

El pelaje de Silvestre se volvió completamente blanco, miro con algo de miedo a Daffy y levanto los brazos en un simulado abrazo

-¿Es de esta talla?-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-¡Has estado tanto tiempo con él y no te sabes la talla!-grito el pato molesto, manoteando y refunfuñando salieron de la tienda de ropa, listos para dirigirse a la siguiente tienda

-¿Y si le das unos chocolates? eso nunca falla-Daffy señalo una confitería, Silvestre asintió y se metieron al lugar, llegaron a donde se suponía era el área de chocolates pero solo vieron estantes vacíos y una que otra caja mal puesta

-¿Pero que rayos?-Sylvestre se adelantó y pregunto a la señorita por chocolates, pero esta le dijo que habían tenido una oferta especial y se habían terminado todos. Daffy resoplo fastidiado pensando que el gato tenía muy mala suerte.

Salieron de la tienda y continuaron su recorrido de la plaza, de pronto Sylvestre se detuvo y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara

-Ya lo tengo Daffy, ¡el regalo perfecto!-dijo mientras aplaudía y miraba fijamente un estante de una tienda de mascotas-Solo faltaría conseguir pan-

-¿Le regalas un ave?-

-Un sándwich de canario, ¿no suena genial? Delicioso- los ojos del gato brillaban emocionados, mientras Daffy se daba de topes contra la pared

-¿Un sándwich? ¿Y de canario? ¿Te parece un regalo adecuado para el zorrillo?-

-¿Crees que sea mejor si lo cocino de forma más elaborada?-pregunto Sylvestre. Trataba de recordar si aún tenía escondido en su cuarto el libro de recetas de cocina para canarios, pero la cara de Daffy le indico que el problema no era el método de cocinar al canario lo que estaba mal. Su sonrisa decayó y sus orejas bajaron, se sentía terrible de no poder encontrar algo adecuado para su novio, y era peor al pensar que el romántico zorrillo de seguro ya tenía todo listo para el día siguiente.

-Cambia esa cara Sylvestre, estas en compañía de el gran Duck Dodgers ¡ninguna misión por ridícula o cursi que sea puede conmigo! Encontraremos ese regalo, ya lo veras-le dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo y mostrando una sonrisa confiada

-¡No es ridículo!-se quejó Sylvestre cruzándose de brazos

-entonces solo cursi- y eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de perder su pico por segunda vez en el día-ya entendí petit chaton, ahora sigamos-murmuro recogiendo su pico y antes de que el gato reaccionara a la burla de Daffy lo tomo de la mano y lo metió a la siguiente tienda.

Pasaron de local en local, recorriendo la enorme plaza de tres pisos, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, asegurándose de no pasar por alto ningún local aunque con el gato corriendo cada vez más nervioso y el pato refunfuñando y deteniéndose en cada puesto de comida el pasar por alto muchas tiendas era seguro.

Finalmente Daffy logro que Sylvestre se sentara un momento para descansar, Daffy masajeo sus patas planas, seguro de que más tarde le dolerían terriblemente, volteo a ver al gato dispuesto a reclamarle por millonésima vez el que lo arrastrara a esa búsqueda pero el semblante abatido de este lo hizo quedarse callado.

Daffy recordó entonces su primer aniversario con el conejo y lo sencillo que había sido encontrar un presente para la fecha, aunque admitía que la suerte había estado de su lado, pues en ese día se presentaba la orquesta sinfónica en el auditorio y tocarían música de opera donde se representaría entre otras piezas la de "El barbero de Sevilla" entre otros.

Daffy sabía los buenos recuerdos que esa música le traía al conejo, una de sus más aclamadas actuaciones había sido precisamente con esa música, donde compartía cámara con Elmer, así que lo llevo al concierto y pago cada cosa que el orejudo quiso.

Vaya que la música podía ser de gran ayuda…música… ¡MUSICA! Daffy dio un salto y miro emocionado a Sylvestre

-¿Sabes qué tipo de música le gusta a ese zorrillo?- Sylvestre asintió algo confundido por la actitud del pato-Entonces vamos, ya sé que puedes regalarle-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bugs saco otra zanahoria del refrigerador y comenzó a morderla de forma nerviosa mientras revisaba su celular en busca de una llamada perdida o algún mensaje del pato pero no había nada, arrojo el aparato a la mesa y tomo otro celular también para revisarlo, una imagen del pato en su disfraz de Duck Dodgers apareció en la pantalla, sin embargo en este tampoco había llamadas ni mensajes.

-Ese pato-murmuro Bugs apretando el celular, el cual era propiedad de Daffy y lo había olvidado esa mañana en casa. Un último vistazo al reloj y Bugs se convenció que la situación ya era preocupante. Eran las 10 de la noche y del pato ni sus luces* así que era hora de ir a buscarlo.

Tomo las llaves de su coche y salió de la casa, no sin antes dejar el teléfono del pato y ponerle una nota indicándole que si llegaba a casa lo llamara

-O-O-O-O-O

-¡Es mío!-grito Sylvestre mojando con saliva a una jovencita rubia, aunque contrario a cualquier otro momento, no se sintió mal por hacerlo. La muy mal criada le quería quitar el disco edición limitada, dos videos incluidos, biografía y fotos del artista y casualmente ¡último en existencia de la tienda! Era el disco del cantante favorito de Pepe y Sylvestre no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

-Ya te dije que yo lo vi primero-gruño la rubia tratando de arrebatarle el disco, adelantando sus manos para tomarlo pero Sylvestre lo arrojo hacia Daffy quien corrió hacia el dependiente para pagarlo, pero otra chica le salió al paso e intento quitárselo, Daffy derrapo un poco pero logro esquivar a la amiga de la rubia, mas otra ya se unía a la persecución por el dichoso disco.

Acorralaron al pato en una esquina, yendo las tres en su contra pero antes de que lo atraparan aventó el disco por el suelo, Sylvestre rápidamente lo recogió mientras que Daffy intentaba entorpecer el camino de las jóvenes, la rubia alcanzo a tomar por la cola a Sylvestre haciendo que este soltara el disco y maullara del dolor, ella tomo la caja con gesto triunfal pero entonces el pato le salto encima haciendo que se callera al suelo de sentón, tomo el disco y corrió junto con Sylvestre, arrojo el disco sobre el mostrador gritando que les cobraran, para cuando las chicas llegaron, el gato ya había pagado y Daffy las miraba burlón

-Más suerte para la próxima-dijo ondeando su mano, lo que no se esperaba era que las chicas comenzaran a ir hacia ellos con una mirada que echaba chispas

-¡Corre!-grito Sylvestre saliendo como cohete del lugar seguido por el pato y detrás el trio de chicas gritando, atropellando a varias personas en el camino-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miro dentro de la cafetería a la que tanto le gustaba ir al pato pero, al igual que los últimos tres lugares, no había señales de él, su próxima parada fue el parque, recorrió con sus ojos cada lugar mientras se acercaba al estanque que les gustaba visitar a veces, de pronto una figura conocida apareció. Si bien no era Daffy, tal vez él lo hubiera visto.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-le saludó acercándose, el vaqueo sonrió y movió la cabeza en respuesta-dime no has visto de casualidad a Daffy?-

-¿Qué si lo he visto? ¡Ese pato endemoniado me ha arrojado encima de una maceta!-

-¿por qué te arrojaría encima de una maceta?-

-Iba huyendo de unas preciosuras en la nueva plaza, vaya pato tonto, uno no escapa de mujeres como esas-dijo perdido en sus pensamientos

-Gracias por la información doc-Bugs se apresuró al coche y manejo rápidamente llena de imágenes del pato amarrado o esposado con mujeres locas fotografiándolo o algo peor, sacudió su cabeza intentado alejar las imágenes, ser fatalista no era su estilo ¡pero últimamente había cada demente en la ciudad! Acelero al ver la gran construcción que era la nueva plaza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Apenas a tiempo-dijo Sylvestre mostrando con orgullo el disco ya envuelto en una bolsa de regalo, la tienda cerrando apenas ellos salieron

-Increíble que nos llevara tanto un estúpido regalo-refunfuño Daffy, de pronto un abrazo casi lo tira al suelo-¡hey suelta!-grito el pato poniendo sus manos en los brazos del gato

-Si no hubiera sido por ti no lo habría logrado, gracias Daffy-

-No lo dudes ni un segundo minino, ahora cumple tu parte del trato gato tramposo y chantajista-gruño Daffy, Sylvestre asintió y rompió la fotografía para después tirarla en u bote de basura

De pronto el pato lanzo un grito, mirando fijamente el horario de la tienda de la que acababan de salir

-¡Sylvestre dime qué hora es!-

-Casi las once-

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? Que no todas las tiendas cierran a las 8?-grito el pato poniéndose cada vez más y más pálido

-Estas no, están dentro de la plaza así que pueden cerrar más tarde, su personal de seguridad es mayor y está ubicada en una zona comercial más activa-explicó el gato un poco preocupado por el color que el pato adquiría, o más bien la falta de este.

-¡Es tarde! ¡Muy muy tarde!-grito Daffy sacudiendo a Sylvestre con violencia, inmediatamente hecho a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, arrastrando tras de sí a Sylvestre, cuando de pronto choco con alguien haciendo que cayeran al suelo

-Pero porque diablos no…te…fijas-su voz fue bajando al notar con quien había chocado.

El conejo lo miro sintiéndose aliviado, su pato estaba a salvo, pero pronto esa sensación desapareció al ver a Sylvestre quien ayudaba a Daffy a levantarse, entonces ahí lo comprendió todo. Daffy no había sido secuestrado, el solo había olvidado su cita y había salido a pasear con el gato.

Se levantó con lentitud, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía

-Vaya forma de salir del centro comercial doc-

-Yo…yo…FUE CULPA DE SYLVESTRE!-grito señalando a su lado pero el gato había desaparecido, presintiendo que ahí habría problemas el minino prefirió correr por sus siete vidas

-Vamos a casa Duck-le dijo comenzando a caminar, no iba a pelear con el pato en ese lugar, simplemente no iba a pelear con el pato y ya. Se sentía muy triste y decepcionado para eso.

El trayecto a casa fue lento e incómodo, Daffy sabía que las cosas estaban completamente mal y trato de explicarse

-Bugs no fue mi culpa, en serio, fui una inocente víctima de un cruel chantaje-dijo con ojitos llorosos, sacando lo mejor de sus habilidades de actuación-no tuve opción, además las tiendas también estuvieron en mi contra, yo estaba muy tranquilo pensando que cerraban a las 8-siguio, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo buscando le había parecido eterno porque lo había sido, y no porque le aburriera en extremo.

-Habíamos quedado de vernos a las 7 Daffy-le recordó Bugs, su vista fija en el camino

-Siete, ocho, ¿cuál es la diferencia? El punto es que no fue mi culpa dientón! Deja de actuar como si lo fuera-

Bugs suspiro y prefirió quedarse callado, Daffy quemaba su cerebro en busca de alguna otra excusa pero nada parecía bueno, le conto todo lo que paso, e incluso le menciono el chantaje que había usado Sylvestre, aunque claro no dijo de que era lo fotografía, solo que había sido chantajeado con algo sumamente importante, y que además el gato estaba desesperado.

-¡¿Que no es siempre lo que me estás diciendo?!-se quejó molesto de que nada de lo que decía parecía surtir efecto-¿qué debo ser más atento con las personas? Ahora que hago un enorme y desinteresado favor tú te enojas-

Bugs bajo del coche y espero al pato en la entrada de la casa

-No estoy molesto Duck, solo estoy cansado, te estuve buscando por casi toda la ciudad y ahora solo quiero ir a la cama-le dijo para después entrar, Daffy lo siguió, aunque no estaba aún convencido de que el conejo ya lo hubiera perdonado.

Entro a la cocina por un vaso de agua y en la mesa vio una gran cesta, extrañado llamo al conejo

-Hey Bugs ¿qué es esto?-

-No se tu viejo, pero a mí me parece una canasta-le dijo el conejo entrando a la cocina

-Ya sé que es una canasta dientón! A lo que me refiero es a por que está aquí-enojado abrió la canasta y vio en su interior todo lo necesario para un día de campo

-Era para hoy, pero en vista de tu emergencia creo que tendrá que ser otro día-

Daffy cerro la cesta y la agarro, se dirigió hacia el conejo y tomo su muñeco con la otra mano para después subir las escaleras directo hacia la azotea

-¿Qué haces Daffy?-

-Si esperamos a otro día esto ya no sabrá bien-dijo apenas mirándolo, muy concentrado en acomodar la sabana encima del techo y arreglar la comida, bajo rápidamente y en menos de un segundo ya estaba de nuevo en el techo con dos almohadas-Además una cena bajo las estrellas no suena mal, deberías estar admirando mi gran idea-

Bugs sonrió y se acomodó en la almohada que Daffy había puesto sobre el mantel, estiro su mano para tomar algunos bocadillos que había en un platón frente a él pero el pato tomo su mano antes de que pudiera tomarlos, entrelazo sus dedos y se les quedo viendo. El negro de su plumaje contrastando con el blanco de los guates, haciéndolos más claros incluso, así como lo oscuro del cielo hacia a la luna más brillante. Sonrió ante la comparación que se le había ocurrido, así era la historia de su vida, él era el que fallaba y hacia que el talento de Bugs brillara aún más, que destacara. Él era el cielo y Bugs su luna, pues al final de todo ¿Qué era el cielo nocturno sin la luna? ¿o que era la luna sin el cielo nocturno? Por separado no eran nada, se vería erróneo, triste, incompleto…

-Me necesitas orejón-le dijo de pronto, saliendo de sus reflexiones, Bugs se molestó un poco con el comentario y trato de zafar su mano, sin embargo Daffy la retuvo con fuerza y halo al conejo hacia sí, sus labios a centímetros de distancia-Quizá tanto como yo te necesito-murmuro antes de besarlo. Bugs sorprendido por las palabras no respondió de inmediato al beso, pero basto con que Daffy mordiera suavemente su labio inferior para regresarlo al momento y entregarse de lleno a las caricias que el pato le brindaba.

La cena tendría que seguir esperando.

* * *

¿Quieren criticar? ¿Comentar? ¿Decirme que jamás escriba en noches de insomnio? ¿Preguntar cuál es la famosa fotito? ¡Dejen un review!


End file.
